


Everlast- Timeline

by Split_Strengthen_Survive



Series: Everlast [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Split_Strengthen_Survive/pseuds/Split_Strengthen_Survive
Summary: This is a general timeline for my Everlast series. Please note, this took me quite a bit of time to actually calculate all the correct times for the story. I hope this clears up any strange things or confusion in the actual story. If there is anything else let me know!





	Everlast- Timeline

1914-1930(Wolfe escapes Red Room, captured by HYDRA[placed in cryo until 1930])

1930-1945(Wolfe as only agent of HYDRA[Cryo used to keep her young])

1945-2017(Timeline of Bucky)- 72 year difference.

1945-1957(Birth of Peter to age 12)

1949-2017(Wolfe put into permanent Cryo)

1957-2013(Peter kept in Cryo)

2013-2017(Peter lives with May(Implanted memories of his “Parents” who were his keepers at HYDRA))

2016-2017- Brainwashing starts to dissolve

2017(Wolfe found, comatose. Howle found as well, responded better to cryo, guards Wolfe)


End file.
